A derpy ad
by Darksoulking
Summary: Again, made by my friend from school. Also not sponsored. Also DOWN WITH DONALD TRUMP!
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: left;"span style="font-size: 14.6667px; font-family: Arial; color: #ff0000; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap; background-color: transparent;"Have you ever what to do would you stop doing that you/span/p
p style="text-align: left;"strong id="docs-internal-guid-4779489d-7651-3b46-b89c-4f4b141aff21" style="font-weight: normal;" /strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: left;"span style="font-size: 14.6667px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap; background-color: transparent;"Dun dun dun dun dun dun dun dun dun dun dun dun dun dun dun dun /span/p  
p style="text-align: left;"strong style="font-weight: normal;" /strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: left;"span style="font-size: 14.6667px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap; background-color: transparent;"(Getting louder) (quieter) (louder real). /span/p  
p style="text-align: left;"strong style="font-weight: normal;" /strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: left;"span style="font-size: 14.6667px; font-family: Arial; color: #ff0000; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap; background-color: transparent;"sorry my friend plays dumb games/span/p  
p style="text-align: left;"strong style="font-weight: normal;" /strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: left;"span style="font-size: 14.6667px; font-family: Arial; color: #ff0000; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap; background-color: transparent;"You can have a creal that is healthy with frozen food and real health can save you./span/p  
p style="text-align: left;"strong style="font-weight: normal;" /strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: left;"span style="font-size: 14.6667px; font-family: Arial; color: #ff0000; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap; background-color: transparent;"Look at our customers/span span style="font-size: 14.6667px; font-family: Arial; color: #0000ff; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap; background-color: transparent;"uhhhh I love cereal with drobyness/span/p  
p style="text-align: left;"strong style="font-weight: normal;" /strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: left;"span style="font-size: 14.6667px; font-family: Arial; color: #ff0000; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap; background-color: transparent;"Hee that is the wrong actor/span/p  
p style="text-align: left;"strong style="font-weight: normal;" /strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: left;"span style="font-size: 14.6667px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap; background-color: transparent;"turns to the other guy/span/p  
p style="text-align: left;"strong style="font-weight: normal;"br /br /strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: left;"span style="font-size: 14.6667px; font-family: Arial; color: #00ff00; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap; background-color: transparent;" Yay I love cereal so come down town to /spana style="text-decoration: none;" href=" "span style="font-size: 14.6667px; font-family: Arial; color: #00ff00; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap; background-color: transparent;" /span/aspan style="font-size: 14.6667px; font-family: Arial; color: #00ff00; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap; background-color: transparent;" sponered by John Cena /spanspan style="font-size: 14.6667px; font-family: Arial; color: #ffff00; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap; background-color: transparent;" /span/p  
p style="text-align: left;"strong style="font-weight: normal;"br /br /strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: left;"span style="font-size: 18.6667px; font-family: Arial; color: #ff0000; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap; background-color: transparent;"Get the out of here to last time/spanspan style="font-size: 16px; font-family: Arial; color: #ff0000; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap; background-color: transparent;" I but up with this ship/spanspan style="font-size: 14.6667px; font-family: Arial; color: #ff0000; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap; background-color: transparent;". /spanspan style="font-size: 14.6667px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap; background-color: transparent;"Music of John Cena /span/p  
p style="text-align: left;"strong style="font-weight: normal;"br /br /strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: left;"span style="font-size: 14.6667px; font-family: Arial; color: #ff0000; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap; background-color: transparent;"Not Sponsored by Donal dump but by Donald trump Every votes counts/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: left;"span style="font-size: 14.6667px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap; background-color: transparent;" /span/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p 


End file.
